


Irresistible Addiciton

by Meekorin



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Violence, Yakuza, blowjob, bottom!izaya, chinese mafia - Freeform, top!shizuo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meekorin/pseuds/Meekorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya still can't handle Shizuo's being and wants to make an experiment to analyse him which turns out different as both would ever imagine. Furthermore, an old enemy comes to visit Izaya and wants to take him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> gomen...a bit short but still a prelude!

Like a magnificent lion that was strolling trough the jungle of the city. Blond fur shining in the sunlight, wild eyes behind sunglasses, scanning the area while smoking.  
The strongest creature of the city, no maybe of the world has been observed by his hated enemy. Orihara Izaya. The informant was on top of a building with a perfect view over the center of the city.

And what a good view he had on Shizuo because of his spyglass. Too bad he forgot his camera or else he would take pictures of Shizuo's best moments.  
Izaya loved sitting on the highest point of any building just to gaze down and ponder about his beloved humans. Well, Shizuo wasn't a human being. He was a beast following his instincs.

But what was Izaya to him? Izaya grinned. Oh yeah, he was the worthy flea that rode this lion. The informant often pondered why he had been so obsessed with this guy even if he wasn't human.

Simon once told him that he must have had a Shizuo-complex and the never ending desire not to lose against him. Both of them just like Celty and the Slasher belonged to a special group. A group of individuals that are not from this planet.

Izaya put his head in his hand while sitting indian style on the edge of the roof, humming to himself. Some punk bumped into his beloved victim and smeared his ice cream on Shizuo's cherished vest. The raven haired male grinned widely as Shizuo snapped again, grabbing the nearest vending machine and throwing it at the guy.  
Sadly, he didn't hit him. But that doesn't stop him form taking his friend and throwing him like a spear so that they clashed together. "Haa...still not enough." He mumbled. Izaya had seen many things flying through the sky. Vending machines, cars, trees, traffic lights, fridges, benches etc.

But he knew Shizuo was able to pick up stuff that was way heavier. Even if his fuse was short and his outbursts kinda tense, the informant sensed that this wasn't the blond's limit.  
He would love to see more of that enormous power. It just never bored him which is why he always stirred him up to see this again. Every time crossing the line and getting hit by something. He sighed loudly from the bottom of his lungs. 

The fascination towards Shizuo layed simply on his unpredictable movements. Shizuo was the first guy that Izaya had no idea how to handle. From the first day Shinra introducted them towards each other, he was head over heels for Shizuo. In a not romantical way but out of pure fascination. And he sensed the hate from the blond on that day and knew it was love-hate at first sight. 

Izaya tapped with his fingers on the spyglass. "Still no progress." He mumbled again. Getting yelled at Shizuo and chased by him didn't change the least since 5 years now. Andn no matter how often Izaya observed him, he still ha no idea how to read him.  
Putting the spyglass aside, he streched his upper body and layed on his back, watching the slowly moving clouds. Closing his eyes, he listened to the sounds of the city until his peace got interrupted by the sound of a helicopter.

Izaya opened his eyes again and groaned as he looked around. "Who the hell dares..." He choked on his breath as he saw the black helicopter coming closer, turning to the side an dletting him see the emblem on it. 

Two interwined chinese dragons with opened mouths and long visible fangs. Underneath them were the chinese syllables for "pride". Izaya's insides cringed at the sight but his smile didn't falter. "That's what you get when you let your guard down for once." Crawling backwards slowly, he couldn't see who was sitting inside since the windows were darkened. 

Just as the door began to open, the raven haired male stood up and ran for his dear life. Through the door, and down the stairs. He gritted his teeth together while jumping over some stairs and falling on his knees. 

He had no idea on which floor he was but he kept running until the sound of the helicopter got quieter. On the 12th floor, he leant on the wall and gasped loudly, feeling how his lungs burned. Checking his cell phone, he opened the map of Ikeburo and marked the place with a dot.

He shrinked it with his fingers and looked now at a worldmap, searching for the other dots. The last one he marked was 1 year ago in China. Just were all the other blue pojnts were. "So you're still after me..." He coughed. "Bailong."

Swallowing hard he ran his hand through his hair, walking the stairs now slowly. "That's not good at all." He laughed desperately while catching his breath again. How in the world did he found out where he was? As he walked, he noticed that let his spyglass on the roof and cursed.


	2. business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did some research on the chinese mafia...and oooh typicall yaoi moment in the train !!

Tapping with his finger on the table, Shizuo took a sip from his coffee while Tom was on his cell phone. The loud music was getting on his nerves and Tom made no move to leave the disco. "Oi, Tom..." He growled as his tapping became quicker and louder, trying to veneer the bass and trying to brake the table only with his finger.  
Tom turned his head to him, holding up his hand. "Just a moment!" This didn't satisfy Shizuo at all, showing it with the fury in his eyes. Tom said, he wanted him to enjoy the night and look for some cutie to spend the night with.

Shizuo however, wasn't interested. It was too loud, the disco was too small and there were too many people near him which just made his blood boil. That was until he felt a soft touch on his arm and startled.

He wanted to punch the person. Looking into a pair of black eyes of a young woman who must have been in her twenties, he stopped. She smiled softly, making her eyes like slits. Shizuo blinked at her, seeing that she must have been from China due to her eyes.

"Excuse me, are you Heiwajima Shizuo?" She asked, letting her foreign accent sound. The blond coughed and put down his fist. "Yeah, and who are you?" Whenever someone asked for his name, Shizuo always thought that Izaya had sent him another punchbag.

"My name is Zhao Sen and my Lǎobǎn wants to talk to you. Do you have a minute?" The bartender pondered what she just said and grinned devilishly, making her smile falter a bit. So if Izaya was testing him again, he was ready to show it.

Letting his knuckles klick, he stood up not looking to Tom who was showing them his back, still talking. "Oh really? Take me to whoever's face is itching." Zhao nodded, straightening her traditional red dress and walked ahead, letting her long and thin ponytail swaying.

Shizuo pushed himself through the crowd, smiling that he was ready to unload his anger. The small woman pushed the doors open. "He's right around the corner." The male nodded. "I can't wait." She went ahead, not letting Shizuo far behind her as they walked across the street into a side street.

That's so old fashioned, he thought, remembering how often Izaya lurked some criminals in some side streets who were waiting to pop out and attack the blond. Shizuo let his knuckled click again, making Zhao turn her head around.

She touched his hand and looked him into his eyes with a scolding expression. "My _Lǎobǎn_ just wants to talk. There is no need to use those." The bartender raised and eyebrow. He couldn't believe her but let his hands down as she pulled him after her.

Right around the corner was a big black sedan with darkened panes. Zhao called something in chinese and as soon as the doors of the sedan opened, Shizuo clenched his fists. There were six men in suits and sun glasses, standing sequentially without an expression on their faces. Only 6? Pff.

The next door opened and another man with a dark blue suit came out. He didn't wore sun glasses so Shizuo was able to look him in his black eyes. His own orbs were scanning every inch of that guy who had black short hair, pushed back and a scar over his right mouth corner.

That man stepped up to Shizuo which made Zhao bow down. Since the bartender didn't know who was in front of him, he just crossed his arms before his chest. Zhao walked up to the man and took her place next to him. "This is my Lǎobǎn. The great Bailong from the Pinyin Sānhéhuì."

"OKay..." Shizuo just breathed out. "What the hell is this ching chong ting tong here about? Since when are chinsese gangs here in Ikeburo?"  
The man in front of him stared at the blond. First surprised but after a moment, he began to laugh out loud making Zhao look at Shizuo in disbelief. "So you are Heiwajima Shizuo." The man spoke out, still grinning. "I can sense your strenght just by looking at you." He looked at the woman and nodded to her. She bowed down to Shizuo and walked to the car, stepping inside and closing the door after her.

"I heard a lot about you. Here in Ikeburo people say you're the king of this city, the beast that keeps the peace, teaching your enemies the meaning of fear by showing your inhumanly power."

Shizuo oberseved the bodyguards but none of them seem to attack so he looked back at Bailong. "I'm on nobodies side. I just want people to leave me the hell alone."  
Bailong put his hands on his hips. "Peacekeeping...with yourself, I guess." His grin became a polite smile. "To control such power, one must know how. Am I right?" Shizuo let out a huff through his nose. He hated it whenever people confronted him with that topic.

"You didn't come from China only to have a small talk with me, am I right?" The blond replied and pulled out a cigarette. "Whatever it is, I am not interested."  
Bailong remained in his position. "After hearing a certain name, I'm sure you'll be interested." He smiled again. "What If I told you that I came all the way to Japan because I lost something precious here? Something that is destroying your peace day by day."

Shizuo furrowed his brows while his brain was working. "Something...?" Bailong lowered his head and let his eyes glisten dangerousely. "If you know what I mean, contact me. I would like you to bring me my precious _Shǔyú_."

One of the bodyguards walked up to Shizuo and handed him a small card with Bailongs number on it. The blond looked at it, still pondering while the others took their leave. "Think about it, Heiwajima-san."

As soon as they stepped inside the car and drove off, Shizuo growled loudly. He didn't like the strange accent and how his name sounded in that guy's mouth. "Something..." He mumbled and turned around towards the train station where the sedan headed.

"Something..." He said again. There were so many things that could go on his nerves and on top of that everything, was Izaya. Was that chinese guy really talking about Izaya? He was pondering and pondering as he walked the stairs down to the train station. Since Tom had the magnificent idea to be his anger manager, Shizuo had a tough day.  
Tom deliberately took him to places were it was either too crouded or too loud. He snapped today more than 10 times. ONly at the disco, he managed not to tear the entire building down. And now, he was just tired and wanted to go to his apartment.

Apparently, today wasn't his lucky day. His eyes went wide as he saw a certain black haired male an his unique cloak. He swallowed hard, showed his teeth and was somehow happy to finally let out his anger.

His growling became louder and louder the closer he got to the male that showed him his back. Obviousely, he was on his phone and observed the people once in a while. The bartender clenched his fist, lunged out and-!

"SHIT!" He cursed as Izaya turned around and both stumpled inside the train. They stood up glaring at each other but couldn't to anything since the train was getting filled with people. And suddently, Izaya found himself being pushed against the doors of the train with Shizuo in front of him while people pushed at his back.  
The raven haired male took out his knife and held the tip against Shizuo's solar plexus. He didn't expect the bartender to appear at this hour at the train station. What an unpleaseant surprise and dump situation.

The informant was tracking his chinese tormenter since his cell phone showed him another dot on his map. A vehicle that wasn't registered in this town. He often thought about putting a bug on Shizuo to know where he was but well Izaya liked the surprise effect. More or less. But today it was ill-timed.

"Flea." He heared the deep growl from above and looked up into an angry pair of wild eyes. "Heh, good evening, Shizu-chan!" He greeted him and putting more pressure on his knife. Shizuo felt the sharp tip getting through his vest and touching his flesh.

This was awkward, Izaya thought. Neither he nor Shizuo could do something until the next stop. If Shizuo would snap, the entire train would be dead and Izaya couldn't escape in this state. "What are you doing here??"

The blond said through gritted teeth. "Huh? I was thinking the same now! You smell like alcohol...were you clubbing?" His enemy huffed through his nose. "None of your business! Besides, I think I told you not to come to Ikeburo! You wanna die RIGHT HERE??"

The smaller male looked around but couldn't see anything besides Shizuo's angry face. Even though his expressions seemed to be a bit sleepy. Holy shit, he thought, to be ever in such a situation. This never happened before.

Those two never had been standing this close towards each other so this time their presences were almost unbearable for each other. Izaya laughed loudly. "What now, Shizu-chan? You wan't to squeeze me to death? Or do you wan't to explode the entire train?" The informant titled his head, trying to read his enemy.  
Shizuo on the other side had his hands right next to Izaya's head. He just could take his head in his hand and push it through the doors or head-butt him so hard that he would lapse into a coma. But he didn't want to hurt the other people since they didn't do a thing.

He averted his gaze from those brown eyes with the reddish tone to look around and cursed. Both men thought they could stumple outside the train at the next stop, but unfortunately more people came inside.

Izaya could sense it too and held his breath as Shizuo was getting pushed again'st him even harder. He held his knife up and Shizuo tried to keep his distance with pressing his hands on the door. This wasn't easy at all, especially when the train was wiggling and twiching.

As the train sped up and made a sharp jolt, Shizuo fell forward. Izaya thought he would ram his knife into Shizuo's heart and loosed his grip on his weapon, letting it fall on the ground. He cursed himself for that and why his body acted on his own. Am I an Idiot?? He thought and swallowed hard.  
Standing like this, chest to chest was extremly nerve-racking for both. Izaya had no escape route and Shizuo couldn't move a muscle. But why? The bartender swallowed hard. If he didn't moved his head to the sight a moment ago, he would really head-butt the flea.

Instead, his face was now in the crook of the informan't neck. He immediately smelled Izaya's scent and closed his eyes. A strange wave overcame him suddently. Squeezing his eyes tight he groaned and turned his head to the other side to breath again.

Izaya didn't even know where to put his legs, since Shizuo's knee was between his. His own knee however was between Shizuo's legs. So if nothing would help, they could kick each other in the nuts. "Oi, Shizu-chan, did you fall asleep?" He smirked and looked on the ground for his knife.  
"Did you put something on?" He heard annoyance in his ear almost like a whisper and shuddered. "What?" This was getting ridiculous. "Shizu-chan are you drunk?" Silence. Only the frightened whimpers of the passengers were behind them.

The growl in Izaya's ear made him shiver again and he had to put up his hands and press them against Shizuo's chest. This was getting hella dangerous. He could feel Shizuo's heat and his breath on his neck.

"For now, we need to declare armistice, don't you think?" He heard Shizuo breathing deeply and blinked. "Yeah." It came strechted and so they remained like this for almost 30 min without tearing each other apart or killing 100 people.

As they drove like this, Izaya just listened to his breathing while Shizuo concentrated on his scent. Both tried to understand what was going on and why neither of them was speaking. That was totally an emergency rule that grew them confused.

Izaya needed to know where that vehicle was right now because he knew Bailong was on his heels now. Meeting Shizuo didn't give him any benefits right now. He was nervous and standing still like this with a confused bartender made things worse.

At the fifth stop, they were finally able to stand clear. As soon as people left the train, Shizuo stepped back touching his chest if there was any mark while Izaya spotted his knife. He quickly grabbed it, clapped Shizuo on his shoulder and ran outside.

The blond however was in back to his senses again and followed the raven haired male upstairs. As they were running, both men sensed that something changed. In their being, in their relation and how they saw things.

And it became clear to Shizuo. That Bailong guy was after Izaya and Shizuo should bring him to that chinese gangster. Would he regain his peace if Izaya would really disappear? Without tihnking further, Shizuo took out his cell phone and started typin. "DAMMIT I CAN'T MULTITASK LIKE THIS!" He yelled while chasing his enemy.  
Izaya on the front had his phone in his hand as well and was looking for the spot he wanted to get away from. While running he couldn't get a clear look on his map and Shizuo was getting faster. "This is not my day." He mumbled.

They jumped over benches, knocked down several passengers and dashed hrough several alleys until they heared a loud squeak from a car tire. Running through a park, he hoped to jump on a tree or something to confuse Shizuo.

But there were only cherry-blossom trees so Izaya would be visible between those light pink petals. Cursing inwardly, he looked behind him and saw the blond coming closer. "Huaa Shizu-chan! It's getting late! You really should go to sleep now!"  
The blond huffed. "SHUT UP and let me PUNCH YOU!" The informant just laughed and shook his head. He used a traffic to spin around and run back. Shizuo didn't catch that soon enough and rushed through some bushes, making Izaya laugh even louder.

"You dare..." Shizuo growled and sped up. What happened in the train was haunting his thoughtsbut didn't cloud his vision now. Maybe it would be the best decision and once in his life, he wanted to manipulate this guy.

He ran around a building, leaving Izaya ahead. This one could feel that his enemy was planning something so he took his legs in his hands and ran for his dear life. Even though, this wasn't enough.For the first time in his life, Shizuo tricked him.  
He appeared right in front of him just out of nowhere so that Izaya startled and turn into a tight alley. He wasn't even able to look at the map anymore. Terrible mistake. As he stumbled out and almost hit giant garbage bin, he stopped.

His heartbeat was in his ears, his mouth opened and his hands trembling. "The enemy of my enemy,is my friend, Iza." Shizuo slowed down as he saw Izaya at the end of the alley and the black sedan in front of him.

He walked towards him, taking his time. Seeing from afar how one door opened, he watched Zhao stepping out. Bailong was looking out of the window, focusing on Izaya who was thunderstruck. After that, everything happened so fast that Shizuo had to slit his eyes.  
Zhao took her stance and with one simple movement, Izaya fell to the ground. The blond walked up to them, looking down at the flea. "I knew you would make the right decision." Bailong snapped with his fingers.

One of his bodyguards stepped out and helped Zhao to take Izaya inside the car. "Thank you for your work." The chinese man said and held out a big black briefcase. Shizuo raised an eyebrow but took it from him. "I think you don't value money that much. However, this is my business and my gratitude towards you. now you will have your peace."  
And with that, Shizuo only saw how the sedan drove away, leaving him with a briefcase full of money and his head full of tangled thoughts.

Shouldn't he be happy now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lǎobǎn - boss  
> Pinyin Sānhéhuì - chinese triad  
> Shǔyú - belonging
> 
> I hate making characters in stories suffer and on the other side I love it...I guess Izaya will suffer o.o (again)
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading and commenting and giving me your love *-*  
> and sorry my misspelling x/

**Author's Note:**

> oooh I love the trash homos so much ! ☆ ～('▽^人) I think Izaya looks even cuter in the second season! 
> 
> so err...I put 'rape' in the warnings but I guess it'll be only suggesiton (we will see)  
> Ugh you guys have no idea how long I have been searching for a perfect title...  
> but I made myself happy with this one huehue
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I think I should make an 8tracks account, even though I would love to put more songs in a folder than just 8 ;)


End file.
